Episode 7896 (2nd August 2017)
Plot Rebecca sits at sedated Lawrence's bedside. Dr Belgrave informs Rebecca and Lachlan that the CT scan confirmed Lawrence suffered a ruptured aneurysm so they'll need to operate. Chrissie isn't at the hospital as she's still trying to come to terms with yesterday's revelations. Lydia gets excited when Sam comments there is something he wants to ask her. Cain is left looking after Sarah, Jack and Kyle as summer club isn't on. Emma talks to Bob about Laurel, continuing to make out that Laurel is the crazy one. Laurel witnesses Bob and Emma talking and can't believe how gullible Bob is being. Bob orders Laurel to do something about this or drop it. Lachlan returns to Home Farm and reveals to Chrissie that Tim tried to kill Lawrence. Chrissie refuses to believe her son until he mentions the gun going missing during the shoot last month. She insists it still doesn't condone Lachlan abducting Tim and keeping him hostage. Belle is disgusted to overhear Chrissie and Lachlan's conversation and walks out. Aaron practices boxing with Zak. Lydia tells Charity about her date with Sam. Tim bumps into Chrissie in The Woolpack where he admits he went too far with Lawrence, stating he had no intention of killing him. Rebecca sits at Lawrence's bedside willing him to get better when suddenly Lawrence's finger twitches and his alarms go off. Emma is visited by a Police Officer. Robert asks Paddy about Aaron but Paddy orders him to stay away. Tim talks to Chrissie about her biological father and questions what happens now. Chrissie tells Tim she doesn't need an uncle, especially one who lied to her and let her develop inappropriate feelings. Chrissie leaves when she receives a call about Lawrence. Before she goes, she tells Tim that his brother was a cheat but most importantly she didn't know him. Tim asks Chrissie to tell him about herself so Chrissie reveals she set someone up from a crime they didn't commit like Lawrence did. Chrissie orders Tim to leave her alone. Finn can't understand why Laurel would accuse Emma of murdering James although Emma makes out that the root of the accusations is Laurel's grief. Robert worries when he sees Aaron in the pub with a black eye from his boxing with Zak. Lydia lays on a spread at Home Farm for Sam but is disappointed when he suggests she starts cleaning the pub and doesn't ask her out on a date like she hoped. The Police Officer asks Emma about the video of her and Ashley and how the memory card got destroyed. Chrissie finally visits the hospital but panics when she finds Lawrence's room empty. Rebecca explains Lawrence is in theatre. After confirmation that Lawrence's operation has gone well, Chrissie declares she's going to leave the business and cut all ties with Lawrence. Lydia is in a bad mood and reveals she thought someone was going to ask her to be their girlfriend. Sam stupidly thinks she's talking about Paddy. When Sam and Lydia both admit they want to be with each other, Lydia grabs Sam and kisses him. Debbie worries when Cain reads some of Sarah's diary and advises her not to show her mother. Laurel can't believe the police are leaving Dale View without Emma in handcuffs. In front of a group of gathering villagers, Laurel declares Emma is a murderer. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Doctor - Oliver Joel *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan *Police Officer - Dana Haqjoo Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Intensive Care Unit Room B2 and corridor *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes